<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kouen is Crown Prince! Kouen is Entei! Kouen is Ace!? by Scriberat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587557">Kouen is Crown Prince! Kouen is Entei! Kouen is Ace!?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat'>Scriberat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magi Pride 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouen does a lot, but he has time to think things over, and there's something Myron needs to know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Myron Alexius/Ren Kouen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magi Pride 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kouen is Crown Prince! Kouen is Entei! Kouen is Ace!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/gifts">Tiggerola</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>trying to think like an ace and an allo is hard</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Your Highness! How was the meeting?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your Highness, your father requests your presence tonight for dinner."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your Highness! I was with you on that last campaign. You were inspiring and kept me moving forward!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your Highness, they're ready for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were many parts to his days, some more common than others, but of all of them, not a single one was as consistent nor as hated for him as </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tonight, there were six women outside his door. Each of them had had their cycles counted and were sent here on a day when it was expected they would be able to get pregnant. It was his job to ensure that happened. He invited the first in line inside, walking her to his bedroom to be done with this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Six women later, he was finally able to sleep. He slept until morning, when he was awoken by another woman crawling into his bed in the early hours. It was Myron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You must be exhausted." She didn't mean physically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am." Neither did he. They looked at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even when you're barely awake, you're still so hot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've been up all day, right? It's nearly time to awaken. Take a nap here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That sounds tempting. But I was thinking of having a little fun if you're up for it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead. How do you want me?" Kouen asked, whispering it hotly against her ear. He felt her squirm from it and smiled. She rolled him onto his back and straddled him, then started kissing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're so muscular and strong, I can hardly stand it! I can't resist you, En~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was about to repeat it, but stopped. It was a sign of trust to be honest with this... like Kouha had been. But that had nearly ended in a split between the siblings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"En?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's something I ought to tell you about myself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What, are you into men?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am not."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is there another woman?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's no one but you I want in my life." Please let her remember that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then what?" She was worried, her eyes searching his desperately for something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that would make sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When you seek sex, what does it feel like?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It feels like fire burning inside me from my loins to my heart, like a fierce need," she said. He could see how her eyes danced from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do not feel that way. My body is set alight, yes, but it isn't so deep a need or want."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... Really?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Truly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you not find me attractive? Do you never think of me and have to... take care of yourself?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do not. I often wonder what sort of flowers you may like in a bouquet, or if the meal I'm eating is one you would enjoy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And sexually?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sexually, I feel nothing. I never have."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is this unpleasant to you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, it is quite pleasant. I still feel relieved and happy after–"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only after? Well if that's all you get, why should I bother being here?" Myron glared at him. "I smelled them on you and thought I could do you a favor by replacing that scent with my own."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Myron–"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But if you don't need that or feel a need for me, then I'll just excuse myself." She swung off him and moved away. Kouen rolled over her and held her so her arms were free, clinging tightly to her torso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stay. Please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kouen," she said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>," It hardly came out as more than a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"En, what are you thinking?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm thinking of how much I love you, how much I love seeing you happy. I don't feel any need for sex, but when you're around, I'd be willing to go a hundred rounds or more."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" she asked. "If it's not something you want, why do it for me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was sweet that he would do something just for her, especially since it took so much energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you always look happy when I do." He looked up at her from that position, pleading for her not to leave him. She smiled and pulled him up, then kissed him softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bath time?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Certainly."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>theyre so cuuuuute</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>